You Deserve to be Happy
by Shin Sankai
Summary: A different take on Alec's wedding (failed) to Lydia. Alec stopped it himself, for there was no one else to make that decision for him. As he escapes the church...who should be down the steps? MALEC.
1. Chapter 1

**You Deserve to be Happy**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: So, whilst I made mention of taking some scenes and expanding on them for Malec purposes, I have also decided that some scenes I am warping to my own desire that have come out of the TV Series, but then stealing Alec's pretty blue eyes from the books. Sorry, I like the blue eyes... This is what happens when you are sick in bed and the plot bunnies invade your sleep. I've already started working on another story as it is. I seem to have a contagious Malec writing bug.

#

"Alec," Blue eyes shifted to a young woman looking absolutely stunning in a floor length gown. She was standing in the doorway, shuffling from side to side and worry was clearly etched on her pretty face.

"How do I look?" Alec turned to face the young woman fully as she walked in and stood in front of him, her head tilted as she looked him up and down on the spot.

"I don't think white is your colour." Her hand lifted up to cup his cheek. "Its like you are in mourning."

"Izzy..." Alec did have to swallow the fact he did feel like happiness for him was so far away now.

"But you still look very handsome." Izzy tried to give her big brother a reassuring smile, but he already knew her efforts were in vain.

"Hey you two," Another person joined the siblings.

"Jace,"

"Mum and dad said Lydia's arrived, so we best get you to the alter." Izzy watched her big brother gulp down the lump in his throat, shaking hands being shoved into his pockets to ward off any scrutiny or questioning from prying eyes.

"Lets do this." Alec mumbled as he took in a deep breath and then let it out.

The three siblings headed out of the room and into the church, all three making their way to the front. Alec and Izzy saw the beaming smiles on their parents faces whilst Jace was trying ever so hard not to stare at Clary who was sitting in the crowd, looking pretty in a silk dark green dress and with her best friend, Simon, at her side. _Who invited him?_

Alec's attention was stolen for a moment as he watched Izzy scan the crowd of mostly shadowhunters. He watched her plum coloured lips turn into a frown as she couldn't see who she was looking for. _Did she have a date or something?_

"Izzy, you alright?" She snapped her brown eyes to him, giving him a shaky smile as she nodded her head. He knew that was a damn lie, but couldn't interrogate her further as the church doors opened and in walked Lydia Branwell, dressed to impress in a floor length wedding gown.

Just starring at her walking down the aisle, Alec was certain all the blood drained from his face and his stomach began to churn as she drew closer. Once she stood at his side, giving him a smile, Alec shifted his sapphire blue orbs back over to Izzy once more. The frown on her face did him in. She knew him, all of him, and she hated seeing him unhappy and trapped in a corner with no way out.

Jace was a different story though. He still hid much from the blonde shadowhunter. They'd been at odds for awhile now, no thanks to Clary showing up, but they needed to get past it. Or more importantly, Alec needed to get past it. And he was, truly he was. They would always be brothers, always parabatai and no bond was greater then that. Or so Alec was still trying to convince himself.

Alec wasn't too sure about that since his eyes had begun to shift from Jace to another. It was all so confusing, so very new to him and in truth, he hadn't known what to do except lash out. There was so much Alec needed to tell Jace and yet...what if he didn't accept him like Izzy did? What if...?

"You okay buddy?" Alec jerked from his thoughts, a fleeting look occurred between sapphire blue and miss-matched coloured orbs. Even if Jace was kept in the dark about several things, Alec could see and feel the worry his brother, his parabatai had for him.

"No, I'm not." Before Jace could even utter anything else, Alec shifted his gaze to the very pretty blonde standing beside him, the very pretty blonde he felt nothing for.

"Alec, hey..." It looked like she'd been trying to catch his attention for awhile now, confusion in her blue eyes, but there was something else there too: understanding.

"Lydia," Alec drew in a deep breath, heart hammering. "I can't do this." He was waiting for an uproar from the young woman or a slap to the face or...something...anything but the smile that graced her lips. It was then Alec had to remember, aside from Lydia being a 'Branwell' which was a very influential name throughout shadowhunter history (much like his own) he actually knew next to nothing about her. Aside from the fact she was stronger then him, most definitely so, as she stood up for herself against her parents, found her own happiness, her own true love, but sadly she had lost him too early in life.

And Alec... Alec had never found true love. He didn't know what it was. Not until he saw...

"Alec," He snapped from his thoughts and focused on Lydia. "Its alright." The sweet gesture of Lydia placing her hand against his cheek made the tension in his shoulders ease. She would have made a formidable spouse, a fantastic business partner to help him lead the New York Institute (which was his dream) with strength and pride, but...but Alec couldn't do it.

_You loose your breath when they enter the room..._

_When they walk by, your heart beats faster..._

_And when they are standing so close, feeling their breath near you, your skin tingles..._

Alec's gaze shifted to his rather confused parents and the sudden whispers filling the church.

No, this was all wrong. This wedding was all wrong! This is not what Alec wanted.

"Alec," He was brought back to the present as Lydia brushed a thumb over his cheek. "You deserve to be happy." The whispers grew louder as Lydia turned away, heading off and out of sight.

Yes, happy. Happy is what Alec wanted. Happy is what he so desperately needed...and deserved. Just like Lydia had said. Alec didn't want the perfect life, couldn't settle for the perfect life of a dutiful wife and kids because...because that is not where his heart lay.

His heart lay with someone who was not perfect at all. Someone who wasn't even a shadowhunter, but someone who made him loose his breath whenever they did walk into a room, just as the very person had shoved those words into his face. Those very words haunted him and then Alec had lashed out like a child and then...and then _he_ was gone...never to darken (or in Alec's case: brighten) his doorstep again. And that feeling, of _him _not being there was far more painful then any injury he'd ever had in all his years (as short as it was) as a shadowhunter.

"What's going on?" Alec heard his mother's cry of confusion, she having shot to her feet in an instant, finally realising that Lydia was not coming back.

For now though, Alec's eyes focused on his sister, the very person who knew him best and found her eyes were shining with tears as she tossed the flowers she'd been holding to the floor and wrapped her arms around him, her plum coloured lips against his ear.

"I'm so proud of you Alec," He shook his head as truthfully he was currently winging it right now. "Go get him big bro." He was sure he blushed a little, eyes shifting to a rather confused Jace, but soon, very soon, he would tell him everything... Well, maybe not _everything._

Alec let go of Izzy and headed down the aisle, moving past his furious mother before her quick reflexes shot out and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Alec, what do you think you are doing?" He shrugged off her hand, ripping the white suit jacket and black waistband from his body, dumping them on the church floor as his hands pulled the crisp white shirt from his black trousers.

"I'm sorry..." They were painful words to voice, but also meant a thousand and one things right then and there. _I'm sorry I can't be the perfect son you always wanted me to be. I'm sorry I'm not the role model you wanted me to be for others. I'm sorry for being a failure. I'm sorry I can't marry Lydia and have hundreds of shadowhunter babies with her. Mum and dad, I'm just...sorry..._

Though, what Alec was not sorry for was...

"Where do you think you're going?" He listened to his mother shout as he headed for the exit.

"To be with who I want to be with!" Alec shot back, quick legs taking him to the doors and he burst through them, feeling the warm sun on his pale skin as he closed his eyes for a single moment, breathing in, what felt like the first time in his life: freedom.

He faintly heard the doors clang as they slammed shut behind him and then faint noises erupted through the church. He would definitely be the talk of the New York Institute for months to come. Hell, maybe even other Institutes since his parents had sent invitations off to other Heads and he'd briefly met some of them too.

Alec shook his head of such thoughts. There was no turning back now. He'd left the church and Lydia had left earlier then him too. His old life was over. Alec's heavily kept secret, which was the biggest secret of all, would soon be known to many. Though he was certain Izzy wouldn't spill a drop, though one day he would have to face the music and explain why he couldn't marry Lydia. Lydia was was an excellent shadowhunter in her own right, but most importantly...a girl.

It was thrilling and terrifying for Alec to ponder on what was to come and what was to become of himself. Would Alec even be allowed to set foot back into the Institute? He guessed only time would tell as his blue eyes shot open, Alec shaking his head as he loosened the tie around his neck, popping two buttons and then raked his hands through his hair, messing it up to its usual 'tousled, just woken up' style which Izzy always said suited him well.

It did not take long for dread to reach the pit of his stomach at the sudden decision he'd just made. Had he just lost his parents, even though at this stage they would just be insanely confused? However, when he did come clean, would he loose them forever? And with loosing his parents would that then mean he would loose everything else? His siblings? The Institute? Being a shadowhunter and everything he was trained for? Would he...be...de-runed?

Letting out a shuddering breath, seriously not wanting to think about that and desperately trying to think on the brighter side. In truth, the only consolation prize so far was the fact that Lydia didn't blame him for not going through with the wedding and Alec was now well aware of how much Izzy wanted him to be happy. And he was sure, 100%...well...maybe 75% that once he told Jace mostly everything...he too would only want him to be happy.

And Alec knew his happiness lay with...

"Alec!" Blue eyes immediately shifted to that familiar sensual voice and instantly he felt his breath hitch, his heartbeat quicken and his hand clenched into the material of his white shirt as there, at the bottom of the church steps stood his happiness.

_Magnus! _

The warlock was beautifully dressed in black trousers, chunky boots, a silk black shirt and his grey snakeskin and bright blue jacket over the top. The silk shirt had several buttons undone and three necklaces rested against muscular golden-bronze taut chest. Magnus wore six rings in total on his fingers. Magnus even had electric blue highlights in his slightly spiked hair. And then lets not forget the black eye-liner and grey-blue shadow accentuating his dark brown sparkling eyes. And to top off the look, were silver ear-cuffs attached to his ears. Alec had seen this very outfit on Magnus before, but it still took his breath away.

Alec continuously blinked down at the vision before him and then felt his feet move, taking one step down and it was then he finally realised that it truly was Magnus! Magnus was here! He wasn't a figment of his imagination! Magnus wasn't disappearing before his very eyes as he took a couple more steps down.

Alec felt his mouth go dry instantly.

Magnus... Magnus, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who flirted with him non-stop, who helped him on various shadowhunter business when he didn't need to. Magnus who saved Izzy's life. Magnus who made him unable to breathe, was right before his very eyes, looking up at him with wonder and confusion. Alec was sure the wonder was there because he was standing before the warlock's very eyes and confusion was there for Magnus did not understand what he was doing outside the church, when he should very well be in it and getting married. Then there was also the slight tilt of the head, eyes shifting to look him up and down at how dishevelled his appearance currently was. Alec was not into fashion at all, but Magnus knew he would at least make an effort on his wedding day, which he had, but once he decided to do something for himself, the constraints had to be removed instantly. He was damned surprised the tie was still loosely around his neck if he were being honest.

After a few more seconds of staring at each other, Alec felt his eyes widen and his breath hitch. Magnus was still here! _Wait, why was Magnus here?_ It was then Alec's brain went back to inside the church, to the image of a frowning Izzy looking about the church. Whilst Alec thought she'd been looking for her date, had she in fact been looking for...

It did not take long for Alec's mind to be made up, family and honour and keeping up the Lightwood name be damned as he stumbled down the concrete steps, tripping ungracefully at the last minute and nearly smashing into the warlock before Alec quickly regained his footing.

He was starting to realise that as graceful a shadowhunter he was, especially when it came to business and battle, when he was in front of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he lost all equilibrium. Straightening up and looking up at the warlock, Alec's heart ached in an instant, for even though they were barely inches from each other, he felt like it was an entire ravine keeping them apart. And Alec didn't want that at all!

Flashes of their introduction assaulted his mind. Treasured memories of the warlock needing him, needing his strength. The looks, the smiles, the laughter, it was everything to Alec and more.

Magnus _was_ here, right in _front_ of him.

Magnus..._his Magnus_...well...he hoped in any case. Alec flushed at that realisation as his arms lifted up, he stretching up on tiptoe as he launched himself at the downworlder. Alec gripped the warlock tight, having thrown his arms over the tall man's shoulders, clutching him close and tight, for all he was worth. And that was a damn lot, Alec might add.

"Alexander..." The stubborn and strong shadowhunter had never felt such a shiver ripple through his own body then it did right then and there as Magnus whispered softly into his ear, those lean and strong dependable arms finally rising and securing their hold on him. One wrapped fluidly around his waist, the other around his shoulders and his warm hand pressed at the back of his head, dainty fingers delving into his messy black hair, holding him close like he were the most precious being the warlock had ever held within his very arms.

Just being in the warlock's embrace, a returned embrace at that, spoke volumes to Alec's fluctuating emotions which he was never good at understanding. Magnus was giving him a silent promise that everything was alright. Magnus was telling him that he was here and he wasn't going to let go.

"Magnus..." Alec's thoughts were always insanely jumbled when it had to do with his tremulous feelings for the High Warlock, but his name was like a soothing balm on his emotions, much like the smell of the sandalwood that touched Magnus' warm golden-bronze skin and just the general feel of having the taller man wrapped around him. In this moment, Alec felt all the tension leave his body in an instant. He was finally relaxing, finally at peace with himself.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn was holding Alec loving close, he being cocooned against his taller, lankier body and yet, it was like they melded as one, arms secured around each other and bodies pressed perfectly together, fitting together like two pieces of the same precious stone which had been incomplete, and now it (they) had finally found its (their) other half.

"_Magnus..._" It was all Alec could desperately get out as he strengthened his hold on the warlock, breathing in the familiar scent, lips curving into a serene (but hidden) smile as he pressed them boldly against Magnus neck. _This is happiness... _Such was Alec in utter bliss right at this moment that he didn't even hear the church doors opening as Jace appeared at the top of the stairs. He'd been ordered by the Lightwood parents to get Alec back in here. And whilst Jace wasn't one to really follow orders, he did want to ensure his brother, his parabatai, was alright.

And Jace wasn't sure what feelings were rushing through his very body when his eyes did finally lock onto Alec. For there said older brother was, down the bottom of the stairs, back to him, and he'd never looked so fragile and so small before, in his very miss-matched eyes.

Alec was always the most responsible one, the most prideful, the one who followed the rules to the letter. The one who would never stray from the righteous path their parents set out for him. The shadowhunter all other shadowhunters strived to be like. And there he was, on a bright sunny day, on his wedding day (or was meant to be his wedding day) in the arms of another. And not just any other either. Alec, who held things close to his chest, who never shed his problems with him even though they were brothers, they were parabatai, and he could tell when Alec's emotions were fluctuating because of their bond, but stubbornly he refused to voice a thing to him. And right now, as he gazed down at the bottom of the steps, there Alec was, gripping the flashy Magnus Bane, like his very life depended on it and his curved lips were pressed against said warlocks neck!

Jace could do nothing but stand there, heart pounding as dark brown eyes snapped to attention, glancing up at him, and...Jace had to gulp down the lump in his throat...was that a flash of possessive gold in them? The blonde shadowhunter couldn't be sure, since one of Magnus' hands drifted away from Alec's shaking body, fingers snapping as a portal was suddenly created behind their embracing figures.

He didn't know what Magnus whispered to Alec, but his brother nodded his head in consent and the next thing he knew, the two of them were gone. Alec was gone...and he did nothing to stop it.

Trepidation filled him in an instant, but it didn't last long when his eyes shifted over his shoulder as Izzy finally made her way out of the church and stood at his side.

"Where is Alec?"

"He's gone." He watched fear shift through her gaze in an instant, but her shoulders eased as Jace drew her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders whilst her brown orbs shifted to his free hand resting over his parabatai bond. "He's safe... Alec's safe with Magnus."

_Magnus did come for him!_

"F-For how long?" Izzy couldn't help but stutter out the dreaded question. How long indeed would their brother be safe from their parents, from the Council too. And on another thought, how long would the High Warlock of Brooklyn be safe from their parents and the Council too? Nothing like this had ever happened before, well not that Izzy was aware of, in regards to the unmistakable attraction and feelings between a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder. And two men at that.

"We'll do whatever we can to protect him." Jace voiced with conviction.

"The both of them." Izzy reiterated, because she knew, where one was, the other would most definitely be close by. Though she'd doubt Magnus Bane needed their protection. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all. You didn't get that position lightly. And she could tell tremendous power lay within his very fingers, and now that he finally got her adorably awkward and very stubborn older brother within his hands, she knew Magnus would never let anything happen him.

And for once in her life, Izzy was prepared to entrust Alec to quite the dashing warlock who held great fondness for her big brother, right from the very start when they first met.

**# End #**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Deserve to be Happy Too**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Just a quick little continuation (and final moment) for this story as the creative juices flowed rather suddenly. I was in the mood for utter fluff for Malec.

#

The High Warlock of Brooklyn was a mixture of emotions, wanting so desperately to ask Alec several questions, but as soon as his feet touched the wooden floorboards of his home, coming through the portal, the young shadowhunter went slack in his arms, emotionally and physically spent from quite the day. A day of rather important decision-making it seemed.

The portal closed instantly behind Magnus and carefully he lifted Alec into his arms, rather easily he might add, as Alec didn't seem to weigh much. Immediately Magnus felt his possessive cat eyes breaking through the glamour to gaze down at his precious bundle.

How strong and stubborn (and yet so very adorable) this young Lightwood was. So very different from his parents and long since passed ancestors. Magnus had to admit he hadn't seen such strength and stubbornness (and cuteness) in such bright blue eyes in a very long time. Probably not since William Herondale if he were being honest.

Without even waking Alec from his slumber, Magnus was over by his large plush red lounge. A click of his fingers and various cushions and blankets were there too. Carefully he laid Alec down with all the care in the world and felt a tender smile brush his lips when the young shadowhunter let out a tiny sigh as his head snuggled into the pillows and his body curled up like a cat when he dropped the warm fluffy blanket over his shivering body.

_Utterly precious... _

Truthfully, its all Magnus could think of right now as he magicked up some extra pillows, sitting on them on the floor, his lanky legs curled out to the side as he sat right at Alec's side so the boy knew, when he awoke, he wouldn't freak out (too much) with trying to figure out where he was. Magnus had, after all, changed the décor of his home.

#

Magnus had been very frustrated over the past few weeks, feeling like Alec was giving him mixed messages and then hearing about the boys upcoming wedding, and then said boy coming to ask him to help him save Isabelle. Really, what did this shadowhunter expect of him? They'd argued and then he left. Magnus had tried so hard to avoid the boy, but again he'd been summoned to the Institute to track down a dear old friend of his, Ragnor Fell. Again he'd come across Alec, who he had to admit, did extremely well with keeping his emotions in check. Better then he did.

The mission to collect his dear old friend was not a success. Ragnor was lost to him and so, Magnus grieved his friend quietly in the sanctuary of his own home, ignoring all fire messages from the Institute. He needed time to grieve for they weren't offering any sympathy for possibly being partly involved in the death of one of his dearest and oldest friends.

Magnus had been sitting quietly in his home, thinking over everything and nothing when, rather shockingly, his dear friend came to him, offering advice as though he were alive and well. To think, even in death, his dear Ragnor still offered the best advice.

It did not take Magnus long to conjure a portal to get him as close as he could to the church. He had slipped through his portal, not far from his location, but doubts began to form in his head.

Magnus wasn't usually a warlock who would doubt himself, but then he'd never truly fallen for a shadowhunter before. Alright, he'd never fallen _this hard _for a shadowhunter before. Of course he debated whether he should burst into the church, shock the absolute shit out of everyone attending, and Alec himself, with his presence.

Fancy that, a Downworlder coming to crash a Shadowhunter wedding. What punishment would lay in wait if he had done exactly that. However, regardless of whatever punishment anyone tried to place on him, Magnus' mind was made up as he rounded the corner towards the church.

His dear, dear friends advice was exactly what he needed to hear. Alec was special. Regardless of him being a shadowhunter, a Lightwood and a mortal, that didn't matter to him at all. Alec was Alec, and that was who Magnus wanted.

With feelings and emotions on high, As Magnus had drawn closer to the church, he'd listened to the distinct sounds of doors slamming. Had he been too late? Were they married already?

However, that just wasn't the case when his eyes locked onto his dear shadowhunter at the top of the stairs. Magnus' lips had parted, but horrifyingly his voice would not alert the younger man that he was there. Instead he watched on as Alec tilted his head to the warm sun, pale skin shining and the tiniest of smiles filtered across his pale pink lips. Magnus was dying to know what that small smile was for, licking his lips as he continued to eye the shadowhunter before his very eyes.

It wasn't long before he finally got his voice working and Alec's name was the first thing that popped out, he delighted in the shock and surprise rushing across Alec's features as their eyes finally locked for the first time in what felt like forever.

#

Magnus shifted back to the present when another tiny grumble-groan fluttered from Alec's slightly parted lips, mingling and echoing around his home like they were always meant to be here.

The High Warlock shifted in his seated position, right hand coming up to lightly trace Alec's large neck rune against his deliciously pale skin. His tender fluttering fingers made the young shadowhunter gasp delightfully in his sleep, and then sadly he shifted, turning his body away from him, now giving him a view of his back. His fluffy black and electric blue blanket slipped down and with the thin material of Alec's crinkled white shirt, Magnus could make out the spiral like patterns of other tattooed runes littered across Alec's back.

_Who would of thought this would happen..._

Magnus couldn't help the grin on his lips when less then an hour ago, he'd had this very shadowhunter in his arms, clinging desperately to him like a life line, those pink lips pressed against his warm golden-bronze skin on his neck. He could still feel the outline and the burning sensation it caused. Something Magnus would never want to rid himself of.

He had thought their moment would be lost when Jace appeared at the top of the steps, but his dear shadowhunter either hadn't realised his long time crush was there or possibly didn't care as he wanted to wrap himself even more within his comforting arms. The quiver that drifted throughout Magnus' entire being was one he'd not felt for over a 100 years.

Magnus had seen the look of shock on Jace's face, and without truly realising it, Magnus' possessiveness, in regards to the shadowhunter wrapped in his embrace, had flared immediately. He knew his usual cool, calm and collected attitude about all things had slipped. He'd flashed the blonde shadowhunter his unique and rare marker, telling Alec's parabatai that what was in his arms was his, and his alone. He wasn't going to give him back, no matter what the blonde said or possibly demanded of him. Though Magnus wasn't sure if Jace did catch on to his cat eyes warning him to back off, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Alec's nod of the head when he'd told the dark haired shadowhunter that he would take him home with him.

Of course, Magnus was no fool. It could just be Alec's emotions running high, even if he did give consent to leave the church, leave his parabatai and family and the Shadow World behind. Even if for this night alone. Magnus wasn't sure what was in store when Alec awoke, for him...or for them. Plus there was the concept of Alec needing to return to the Institute as well. Quite frankly, Magnus didn't want to think about it. The thought of anything happening to this shadowhunter, _his _shadowhunter, made his blood boil.

Magnus shifted his gaze, eyes drifting to the sparks crackling against his fingertips. In one swift movement he lifted his arms up, watching his protective wards activate and flare up, absolute protection encasing his loft building as no one was getting through them while his lovely shadowhunter rested on his couch.

Sometime during Magnus' thoughts and then his sudden activation of his wards, Alec had shifted once more, now resting on his back, but still snuggled adorably in his blanket, it resting against his chin now. His face was slightly tilted to the side closest to Magnus and the High Warlock of Brooklyn couldn't help the half grin on his lips form once more. He clicked his fingers, producing another blanket, this one black and gold in colour and wrapped it around his own body, he still seated on the floor, a mountain of pillows under his backside so it wouldn't go numb and then, with eyes still gazing at Alec, Magnus dropped his head on the couch cushion, partially resting his head against Alec's side, possibly against his right hips area.

The warmth he felt, with the shadowhunter in his very home, the _unmarried_ shadowhunter at that, had Magnus drifting his suddenly heavy eyelids closed. He promised it was only for a minute.

#

Magnus snapped his eyes open, drifting them over the walls in his large living area as warm orange fluttered through the balcony windows. It appeared he'd fallen asleep hours ago and it was now nearing sunset.

What also made him awaken was the adorable petting he was currently receiving this very moment. Magnus shifted his gaze to his lovely shadowhunter who was still wrapped warmly in a blanket, but his head was tilted to look up at the ceiling, eyes trying very hard to seek the answers he desperately wanted there. Alec was currently chewing on his bottom lips and his fingers on his right hand were softly brushing through his spiked hair.

"There is much you need to work out young shadowhunter..." The fingers ceased their caressing instantly, Magnus almost hating himself for breaking the light touch as Alec immediately drew his hand away and darted his worried blue eyes to look down at him. "And chewing on your bottom lip will not find you the answer." Magnus tried to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

"Like what?" Came the stubborn response.

"Hmm, where should I start...?"

"Magnus..." He couldn't help the tiny grin at the slightly cranky growl that Alec produced with his name. He knew what that meant. He was trying the shadowhunters patience.

"You ran from your wedding."

"Well..."

"You will have to face your parents...and possibly the Council if they get wind of it too."

"Um..."

"You also need to talk to Jace."

"J-Jace...? Why?" Of course it was the parabatai that made the boy stutter, never mind anyone else. Of course, again, Magnus was no fool. What scared Alec the most was having to face the golden boy. The golden boy he clearly had feelings for. The golden boy that was so very important to Alec, more so then...himself...

Magnus quickly shook his head of such thoughts. When was the last time he got jealous in his centuries of age?

"Alexander, you walked out on your wedding, in front of your family, in front of Jace." He watched the boy gulp down a sudden lump in his throat. "He will want answers as to why." Magnus thought it best not to alert him to the fact that Jace had seen Alec with his arms around him.

"Wh-Why do they have to know?" _Ouch..._

"I will not be kept as some guilty pleasure or secret." Magnus hadn't meant for his voice to shift, the anger and the growl to be directed to a now shocked looking Alec, those bright blue eyes wide and his soft pink lips parted.

Quickly Magnus stood to his tall height, folding the blanket which had been wrapped around him and then placed it on the glass coffee table. Carefully he picked up the pillows he'd been sitting on and placed them on top. Of course he could click his fingers for that to happen all on their own, but he needed to keep his hands busy, needed to stop his thoughts from blurting out of his mouth as he bit his bottom lip to try and stop any more scathing words from leaking out.

Again his home was eerily quiet and Magnus finally shifted his gaze back to the shadowhunter. One look at Alec, head bowed, hands clenched in his lap, shoulders tense (yet defeated looking) and of course he was biting his bottom lip again, had all anger leaving Magnus' body in seconds flat. How did this shadowhunter completely decimate his protective walls around his heart so easily?

Magnus let out a light sigh, carefully taking a seat on the couch, observing Alec as he slowly placed one hand over his fisted ones in his lap and then watched his head jerk up to look at him. That gave Magnus the opportunity to raise his left hand and rest it against his pale cheek, which delightfully was turning a soft shade of pink right now.

"I'm sorry for sounding angry just then." His adorable boy shook his head a little and did not break the contact they were currently sharing. "I may be centuries old, but no matter my age, matters of the heart are still very new for me as well." Alec had tilted his head at that, completely confused at what he said. And rightly so since Magnus wasn't exactly someone who opened up easily to others. He'd done so in the past and his heart had been crushed each and every time. _One day..._ Magnus thought to himself. Perhaps one day he would open up to this boy and tell him that its been over a 100 years since he'd last opened his heart up to anyone. Instead, shockingly enough, what came to his lips was... "Are you in love with Jace?"

"Wh-What?" The blush was back on Alec's cheeks in an instant.

"Before anything can happen, _if_ you want anything to happen between us, you need to sort your feelings out." The boy chewed religiously on his bottom lip once more. "I know you have feelings for Jace." Magnus felt sad for the young boy who looked horrified that his deepest, darkest secret was known. "I'm just not sure if its the fact you _love him _or are _in love_ with him."

"I..."

"I don't want to be a rebound for the boy that you cannot have." Blue eyes drifted to look down at clenched hands, though Magnus still had one of his golden-bronze ones resting lightly over them.

The atmosphere in his home was barely breathable right now and Magnus had not truly wanted to make Alec feel any worse then what his erratic emotions already were making him feel. Instantly guilt was rising in his stomach and Magnus needed to change the topic immediately. Carefully releasing his gentle hold on Alec's soft cheek and clenched hands, Magnus remembered the sun was currently setting over the city.

"Its nearing dinner, let me conjure something up for us." Magnus rose to his feet once more, takeaway leaflets fluttering from their small stack in his kitchen as they drifted through the air, like they were caught on a breeze as they floated towards his blue sparkling hands, Magnus gripping them instantly as he leafed through the pile, while drifting away from Alec, clearly needing to give the both of them some space. "What would you like Alexander? Italian, Mexican, Thai, Chinese, Indian, Japanese? Oh, I know, there is this lovely little café that..."

"_Magnus!_" The desperation in the young shadowhunters voice startled the warlock as he had enough time to turn around before he felt the boy barrel into his tall form.

Those strong dependable shadowhunter hands were pretty much squishing his face, pulling his head down and then suddenly, Alec's trembling lips were pressed against his own! Magnus lost his grip on all the takeaway leaflets as they fluttered to the floorboards at their feet. His eyes were wide as he stared in shock at the shadowhunter trying to pour all his feelings into a very tense and awkward kiss. _Alec's first kiss..._ Magnus had to remind himself as he may have gotten Alec a tiny bit drunk, after the whole saving Lucian ordeal, and when Alec was a bit drunk, he had quite loose lips.

Magnus felt Alec's hands tremble before they slowly dropped from his face, which in all honesty the High Warlock was thankful for since he felt like his face was being crushed, jaw aching at the hidden strength the boy possessed. And again, if Magnus was being honest, it most definitely wasn't a first kiss to write home about, or gloat about to close family and friends. Though Magnus had no family to gloat to – well maybe Raphael – but he doubted his sweet boy would want to listen to his sudden dalliances with a shadowhunter.

Either way, the kiss wasn't the greatest that Magnus had experienced, though it wasn't the worst either. He could definitely feel the desperation in Alec, it came off him in waves, as he had pretty much just smashed their lips (and teeth) together, trying to pour out his jumbled feelings without voicing them into words. Then there was the fact that Alec's lips weren't moving at all, just pressed too uncomfortably and hard against his own. Though Magnus had to remind himself that he wasn't exactly responding to the kiss either.

"I'm sorry..." And that is when it all came flying back to Magnus.

Terrible first kiss or not, it _was_ Alec's first. Alec had given him his first kiss! And he'd not reciprocated it at all! Though in Magnus' defence, he had seriously been caught off guard. Something that actually never really happened to a centuries old warlock like him.

Magnus' very experienced eyes observed the slight shake of Alec's shoulders, the slouched defeat in them as he had launched himself into him, slapping a very awkward kiss on his lips, revealing feelings and emotions that maybe even Alec was still coming to terms with. Even if Alec had not answered his question about Jace, the boy had still kissed him. _Him!_ And Magnus had done nothing! He watched Alec's pretty pale skin turn ten shades redder, Alec finally registering in his brain what he had just done and now he looked utterly lost, broken and uncomfortable.

"You continue to surprise me..." Alec's ears caught Magnus' throaty mumble as he snapped his head up. Said warlock felt his heart constrict in his chest as one lone tear spilled from the corner of the Alec's left eye. "Oh Alec..." Magnus' whisper was filled with utter tenderness he'd not shown to a single person in a very, very long time as he brushed the offending salty tear away. It didn't take him long before he was pulling the youngster into his arms and securing his hold on him. Magnus vowed then and there that he never wanted to let go of this shadowhunter. A smile soon touched his lips when trembling hands gripped the back of his crinkled jacket, holding on tight too.

#

Magnus wasn't sure how long they stood like that, but he had noticed his loft was now doused in darkness. He clicked his fingers, pale lighting cascading through his home whilst he enveloped Alec in warmth as he had once again trembled in his embrace.

Magnus pondered whether it was because of the light clothing he was wearing, the fact his own breath was slightly panting against his pink ear or for the fact Alec couldn't believe he was back in his arms again. Maybe it was a combination of all three.

Rather endearingly, the moment was lost when a sudden grumble filled the room. Magnus pulled away to see a pink blush over Alec's cheeks as it had come from the young shadowhunter. The warlock took a step back, breaking the contact between them and with blue sparks and a click of his fingers, clothing and a bag of toiletries was conjured and resting within his hands now.

Alec blinked silently at the offered clothing, before drifting his shy gaze up to Magnus. "Second door on the right, down the hallway, you'll find the main bathroom. Why not have a nice warm shower and I'll get us something to eat?"

"O-Okay..."

Magnus left Alec to it as he headed out his front door and down the stairs, mind reeling over everything that had happened today. He slipped through his protective wards and then rounded the corner into the dark alley where he conjured a portal and headed for his destination.

Arriving in another dark alley, Magnus headed for _Taki's_ to get he and Alec some much needed food. He'd not eaten all day himself, and he was sure the young shadowhunter was the same.

#

Taki's had been quite busy, but Magnus thought it was a good idea to just wait for the order which ended up taking over half an hour to prepare. He had contemplated whether to just magic his order, stealing someone else's food, but decided against it. He needed the space to think and the young shadowhunter would probably feel better taking a nice warm shower without knowing that he was just behind the other side of the door. And whilst Alec could lock said door, he was in the home of a very powerful warlock who could unlock the door at the click of his fingers.

It was, after all, very tempting for Magnus to see Alec in nothing, even if everything was so very new to the both of them and again, Magnus wasn't quite sure exactly what _this_ was either.

Magnus had always been a very curious warlock, and thought to spare Alec some rather heated moments of blushing at his not very subtle stares and left him to it. Magnus' thoughts were lost to him when he finally heard _"Pick up for Bane"_ and took his pasta, salad and garlic bread order, nodding his thanks and then out the door he had gone. Again he rounded the corner and magicked up a portal and home he went.

#

Magnus re-entered his home, and that is when his mind decided to stop working once more. He had thought maybe Alec may have fallen asleep, since it had been over 45 minutes since he'd been gone, but there his lovely shadowhunter was, fresh from a shower, cheeks slightly rosy and his hair was deliciously messy and washed, Alec resting back on his couch. Only this time he was tucked in the corner, furthest away from the front door, leaning against various cushions and his legs were bent to his chest, book balanced on his knees, eyes scanning over the pages.

Magnus couldn't help the grin on his lips when he saw another six books, stacked on the couch cushion next to Alec, within easy reaching distance for the boy. Clearly the ever inquisitive shadowhunter, after his warm shower, had become rather bored. And in doing so had wandered his home, or more so his living area he guessed.

It was quite endearing, even before Alec's curious eyes focused on the mountain and mountains of books in his home, as the young shadowhunter had actually shuffled around in his kitchen, deciding to offer his help in setting the dining table up with plates, bowls, cutlery and napkins too. There was also a bottle of fine red wine, cork already popped and two crystal glasses which were yet to be filled. And although Alec was technically not of legal age to drink, it appeared tonight he would do just that with Magnus. To top off the table setting, there was a candle that was lit on the table too, which Alec seemed to have found from...who knows where. It almost smelt like cinnamon and sugar in here now.

Magnus hadn't meant to frighten the shadowhunter, his skilled senses not working very well today it seemed, as his door slammed a little too loudly behind him. Alec jolted on the spot, book falling to the floor and his crystal blue eyes were wide and now resting on him.

"Sorry," Magnus offered in apology. "I've delicious pasta, salad and garlic bread. I hope that is alright." Magnus lifted the bags up and almost forgot to breathe when Alec gracefully stood from the couch, blanket dropping behind him as he was bare foot, dressed in the simple black cotton pants and the black tank he'd magicked up for him. _I should have conjured a long sleeved top for him..._ After all, several of Alec's tattooed runes were on display for Magnus to drift his eyes over. Alec looked utterly delectable that Magnus seriously had to control himself from groaning and licking his lips.

Instead he got his feet moving as he headed over to the dining table and Alec followed seconds later after he picked up the dropped book. He pulled the containers from the bags, allowing Alec to crack them open whilst he tipped the salad into the bowl, mixing it all up and adding the dressing to it. Magnus watched in delight as Alec closed his eyes and sniffed the air as the scent of fresh pastas wafted through his home as it was most definitely mouth watering. The boys grumbling stomach soon echoed in his home, bringing a blush to Alec's cheeks and a rare laugh to Magnus'.

Magnus poured the wine, only giving less then half a glass to Alec since he wasn't used to drinking after all and then offhandedly he clinked his glass, which was still on the table-top and lifted his own to his lips.

"Ma-Magnus..." His lips were around the rim of the glass, but his eyes were concentrated on the young shadowhunter, telling him he had his full attention as he watched him shift awkwardly in his seated position. "Can... Can I stay here?" Alec's face was adorably red as he finally stuttered out his question. "You know, until I figure out a plan about...well...everything." He watched as Alec scratched behind the back of his neck, those pretty blue eyes dropping to the table as his left hand held his fork and was picking at some carbonara.

_So adorable... _

"You are always welcome here Alexander." He watched the boys eyes flicker back over to his own, shoulders easing at his invitation. The smile and the reflection of the candle flames flicking in Alec's pretty blue eyes literally took Magnus' breath away. "Never forget that." Magnus remembered to voice the rest of what he was thinking. Alec jerked his head into a nod, a tiny blush on his cheeks now as he was incredibly pleased at his affirmative answer and it seemed, with new vigour, Alec took to dinner with gusto.

_By the Angel, how am I going to resist this boy..._

#

Later that evening, somewhere along the lines, Magnus had, rather shockingly, convinced Alec to share his bed with him. And _no _not in _that_ way. Although he wouldn't have said no to that either.

Of course Alec was content with staying on the couch, trying to argue that he was already imposing on Magnus as it was, but somehow Magnus had convinced him that his bed was way more comfortable. He could have easily advised him to sleep in the spare room, but again, for whatever reason, he wanted his shadowhunter boy close.

Magnus clicked off the light to his ensuite, his lavish yet comfy and cosy bedroom shrouded in pale lighting from a bedside lamp. He was dressed in black and gold silk pyjama pants and the matching robe, tied loosely closed. Alec had his back to him, but he quietly made his way around to the other side, eyeing the young boy in his bed and Magnus quickly closed his eyes, feeling them shift in an instant as he was finding it very hard to control how he was feeling right now.

"Why aren't you getting into bed?" Alec softly questioned him as he could feel those young curious eyes looking up at him. Carefully Magnus dropped onto his bed, above the sheets and blankets, and laid his head down. "Magnus, is everything alright?"

"Its fine." Magnus fought the shudder from his body when Alec's fingers brushed a lock of his long damp hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

"Should I...sleep on the lounge?"

"No!" Magnus hadn't meant to alert the young shadowhunter to his desperate plea to keep him close. Nor had he wanted the boys wide blue eyes to be staring across at him too, he knowing that his cat eyes were on full view right this moment. "Sorry, sometimes...sometimes its hard to control them..." In all his centuries, revealing his unique marker was still quite a raw experience for Magnus. It was almost laughable really.

"They're beautiful Magnus..." He shot his eyes open and back up to Alec, not having expected that response at all. His pretty boy was giving him a tiny wondrous smile, hand now cupping his face, and the endearing confession and innocent touch was making a fast forming grin appear on his lips too. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you Alexander," What else could a centuries old warlock say to such a compliment? After all, his demon parent had said his eyes were beautiful, for they were identical to his own, but Magnus had never believed that for a single second. He hated his father, hated his marker and escaped the man's clutches. From then on, Magnus dare not reveal them to anyone else over the centuries. And to think, here he now lay, with an adorable pretty boy at his side, whose own eyes were the very definition of beautiful in his mind, and yet this very angel had commented on his cat eyes (and himself for that matter) being beautiful. _You are something else Alexander... _"Close your eyes Alexander." Was that slight apprehension there? Though Magnus felt his heart flutter when the boy did that, lying on his back now, blankets around his waist, hands clasped loosely together against his softly breathing stomach and placing all his trust in him.

_Should I really do this? _Magnus thought to himself as he felt himself shift, resting more comfortably on his side, shuffling a little closer to the young boy at his side as he propped his head up in one hand and slowly drew his other towards Alec.

His dainty fingers lifted as his feathery touch brushed across Alec's pale smooth face, starting at his forehead where strips of soft black hair were curling against his pale skin. Magnus did not linger for long as he drifted his fingers down a soft cheek, watching Alec's lips part, eyes flickering behind closed eyelids but never snapping open to look at him.

Magnus' fingers traced the curve of Alec's jaw, thumb ghosting over pink plump lips. It wasn't long before his four fingers on his hand decided to stretch a little and caress the side of Alec's neck, Magnus practically hypnotised by the boy lying in his bed as he felt Alec give off a tiny gasp and a shudder at his ministrations.

When his thumb moved back to Alec's lips, to brush against them once more, Magnus couldn't help the shiver that trickled down his own spine when Alec's lips parted open of their own accord, the tip of Alec's tongue boldly coming out to taste the pad of his thumb and he could feel (and hear) the hot pants of his breathing too.

"Alec..." Magnus breathlessly whispered when he felt himself lean closer, moist thumb moving away as Magnus finally stole those lips for himself. In an instant when his warm mouth enclosed over Alec's, the young shadowhunter jolted beneath him, Magnus capturing the gasp against his lips, swallowing it for all it was worth. He stilled for a few seconds, allowing Alec (and himself) a moment to take this all in before he slowly and carefully began to train Alec on how to _truly_ kiss.

Magnus felt a grin form when one of Alec's hands fisted into his silk robe covering his bare chest, tugging adorably at it as he wanted him closer. His other clenched at the back of his head, tugging rather urgently and sexily against his hair. Magnus had washed all the products out of it and had only slicked it back with running a comb through it, the length falling to his shoulders, but Alec's need for him to be close was messing it up, though he wouldn't begrudge the youngster for that.

_Now this is a kiss..._

And whilst it took a lot of Magnus' self control not to plunder the young boys mouth, since he really didn't want to rush Alec, or scare him away for that matter, Magnus drew the lip-lock to a close. He ghosted his lips over Alec's cheek, then down to his neck for a second and then finally, as hard as it was, he lifted himself up and propped his head back onto his left hand, elbow digging into the cushy mattress beneath them.

In literally seconds, Magnus had to fight the groan from bursting forth as he observed Alec stick out his pink tongue, running it over his plump lips as though savouring the taste of the warlock.

"Wow..." A chuckle filled the room as pretty blue eyes finally pried open, a thousand and one emotions swimming within their depths as he gazed up at the smiling warlock hovering above him.

"_That_ is my response to your earlier kiss _pretty boy_." Magnus delighted in Alec's flush. "Sorry it was so late. You did surprise me after all." Surely this boy could not get any cuter as Alec pulled the blankets up to his face, trying to hide the tell tale blush on his cheeks. Magnus dropped his head on Alec's chest, continuously gazing up at the shadowhunter who was propped up on about three of his fluffy pillows and watched him drift off into his own thoughts.

The silence wasn't awkward, but Magnus was dying to know what the boy was thinking. Remember, he was one very curious warlock.

"Magnus..." He couldn't even get his question out as Alec's deep throaty voice penetrated the silence of his bedroom. "I do deserve to be happy... Don't I?" Magnus lifted his left hand, giving Alec's messy hair which was brushing over his forehead a slight tug, wanting those sapphire blue eyes to focus on him once more. And when they finally did...

"Of course you do." He truly wanted to know what the boy was thinking, but really, when Alec made his breath catch in his throat as he laced their fingers together and drew his hand to his lips, all thoughts were lost to the High Warlock again.

"We _both _do." Magnus felt his mouth go dry at those whispered and rather precious words.

By the Angel he wanted Alec to explain himself but the young shadowhunter had drifted off to sleep, his hand still pressed against lightly smiling lips, their fingers still laced together.

And whilst there was still much to sort through, many things to confess and decisions to be made, most of which were all on the very small shoulders of a very precious shadowhunter, but Magnus vowed that he would be patient and wait to see what would happen.

Tonight though, regardless of all the unanswered questions there was floating about them, Magnus would allow Alec this moment. For it seemed the young shadowhunter did not want to let go of him. As though he truly were a life line regardless of the fact he was a downworlder. This boy needed him. Needed him in close proximity so he knew he was not alone in this.

Well, Magnus was more then happy to comply as he conjured a blanket, the black and gold one from his living room and draped it over his lounging form as he continued to watch his shadowhunter in slumber, cat eyes glowing in the dim lighting of his bedroom.

Just before slumber caught up to him, Magnus pressed his right hand against his chest, feeling his once closed off heart begin to sparkle with happiness for this very precious boy sleeping in his bed.

#

**End.**


End file.
